1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-controlled device, and more particularly, to a touch-controlled device and a related method for detecting a gesture applied on a touch panel of the touch-controlled device to display an application container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With developments of the science and technology, touch-controlled devices become more and more popular nowadays, and the design of the user interface (UI) of the touch-controlled devices plays an increasingly important role as well. However, manipulation gestures of the touch-controlled devices at present are mostly a single-fingered gesture or a two-fingered gesture, and thus the manipulation variations of the gestures are limited.
Hence, how to increase manipulation variability of the touch-controlled device in order to improve the usage efficiency has become an important topic in this field.